The purpose of this requisition is to obtain annual population estimates for counties and census tracts based on the counts produced by the US Census Bureau. These specifically-developed estimates will be used to produce cancer statistics and to monitor trends over time by county and census tract characteristics such as age, gender, race, as well as by other population socioeconomic characteristics.